


Breakfast in Bed

by LegendofCarl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Teen and Up, cause implied sex, farmer!Sendak au, honestly just a whole lotta fluff, is implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofCarl/pseuds/LegendofCarl
Summary: Sendak surprises Lotor with breakfast in bed.





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salt_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_Queen/gifts).



> The summary is pretty bland I must say but honestly nothing else came to mind. Anyways this au was just a crack idea I had sent to the lovely [Salt_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_Queen) and since her birthday just past I decided to write this little bit out for the au ;)

The air was hot—a thick summer haze swept over the countryside leaving the days unbearable, but not to Sendak. To him this was a warm invitation and a reminder for all of his efforts throughout the years, and to share the fruits of his labor with the love of his life was more than he could ever ask for. Sendak wanted to share the fruits his labor this morning in particular more than most days—today was Lotor’s birthday and Sendak wanted to remind him how much he loved him.

Sendak had finished making his morning rounds earlier that morning. He wanted to gather everything and have enough time left over to actually put it all together. Sendak stood in front of the stove, tending to the sizzling bacon and ignoring the mess he had made of the omelette. It wasn’t no gourmet meal like Lotor was used to back in the city but gosh darn it Sendak knew Lotor won’t care. His lover would only focus on him and the thought brought a blush to Sendak’s  cheeks.

Sendak reached over and grabbed the plate from the counter. He placed the bacon and butchered omelette onto the plate before reaching over to the toaster and grabbing the two slices of toast—no butter, instead Sendak grabbed a small jar of homemade peach jam and spread it onto the two pieces of toast. Lastly he stepped over towards his beat up fridge and pulled out a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice and poured a glass before taking everything and heading towards the bedroom where his love still slept.

He quietly entered the room, smiling at the sight of Lotor’s sleeping form curled tightly under the covers. Sendak cherished these quiet moments. He stepped over to the bedside, careful to not make a sound as he gently set down the breakfast on the bedside table. Sendak whispered softly, “Happy birthday Lotor.”

A soft groan and shift of his body and Sendak was soon face to face with his sleepy love. His dark ebony hair held in a loose braid that threatened to fall apart at just the faintest touch. Lotor was barely able to keep his eyes open as he sat up and looked at Sendak grumpily and yawned, “Thank you, but you did not have to wake me up for that.”

“Well how about for breakfast in bed?” Sendak quipped back, brushing his dark umber hair out of his one good eye. He reached his hand over and pulled up the strap on his overall, placing it back on top of his bare shoulder.

Lotor hummed quietly, “I suppose.”

A faint smile crept over Lotor’s lips as he wrapped his arms around Sendak’s neck—brushing his golden-brown skin against Sendak’s as Lotor buried his face in his neck. Sendak instinctually wrapped his arms around Lotor’s waist and pulled him closer onto his lap, nuzzling into his smaller partner. Lotor peaked over Sendak’s shoulder to look at what Sendak had made.

“So that’s why you slaughtered the pig last week,” Lotor remarked. He knew how Sendak liked to go the extra mile when it came to his gestures of affection—even if the act of slaughtering a pig to most would be less than romantic, Lotor found it endearing and almost sweet in a twisted way.

“Mhm, I even put my peach jam that you love so much on the toast.” Sendak smirked and Lotor looked to his lover, his eyes flicking down towards Sendak’s lips.

“You spoil me.”

“Is that a problem?”

“Of course not.” Lotor leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Sendak’s, a coy smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Y’know you’re breakfast is getting cold,” Sendak pointed out. Of course he wanted to see how far Lotor was going to go, but Sendak was not going to let it all go to waste after all the work he had put in.

Lotor leaned in further and pressed his lips lightly to Sendak’s—taking no time to waste as he deepened the kiss as Lotor reached over to grab the glass of juice. The two men pulled apart to look at each other softly and smile before Lotor brought the glass up to his lips and took a sip, letting the tangy sweet citrus crawl all over his mouth. Lotor placed the glass back down on the bedside table and grabbed the plate of food.

“What is this supposed to be?” Lotor asked, poking the omelette with a fork.

“It’s an omelette.”

“It looks more like vomit.” A playful smirk rose on Lotor’s lips as he watched Sendak pout.

“Well don’t eat it then,” Sendak growled.

“Relax Sendak, I was only teasing. I’m sure it tastes fine,” Lotor replied, trying some for himself and having to mask his disgust. Did Sendak not know when too much salt was enough?

“You hate it.”

“It’s saltier than the dead sea Sendak.”

“It is not!” Sendak grabbed the fork from Lotor and took a bite, his expression falling the moment it hit his tongue. He hated admitting his fallacies, especially after such an outburst, “Well maybe I did add a little too much.”

Lotor smiled and kissed Sendak’s cheek, “It’s quite alright, surely the bacon is alright.” 

Lotor grabbed a piece and placed it on his tongue, his eyes widening in horror over the revolting taste of salt against his tongue. Sendak groaned in response, “I must have cured it too long or something.”

“It’s fine Sendak—” Lotor held up on of the pieces of toast and bit into it, his shoulders relaxing as the sweet jam coated his tongue and blotted out any remnants of salt that was left on his palate, “—see the toast is still edible.”

Sendak sighed softly, “Maybe next year?”

“Sendak, my love—” Lotor cupped Sendak’s face in his hands, looking him straight in the eyes with a soft smile, “—light of my life you say that  _ every _ year.”

“I guess I do,” Sendak laughed and pulled Lotor closer. “Well what shall we do today birthday boy?”

“Mmm the other thing we always do on my birthday.” A faint gleam flitted in Lotor’s eyes and Sendak smirked, laying Lotor out on the bed in front of him.

“Well I guess it’s time for my breakfast in bed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright any further and they’re fucking and human sex is boring soooo that is it klsdhflkjasdgf
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and if anyone is curious I hc that farmer Sendak lost his eye in a farm accident when he was a little kid. He was irritating one of the cows and generally being a little shit and the cow decided to retaliate and kicked Sendak, clipping him in the eye and crushing it. Sendak learned real fucking quick after this that you pay your respects to animals otherwise they will get you back.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy birthday [Salt_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_Queen)~! ~~Just ignore that I didn't post this on your birthday~~  
> 


End file.
